1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device for a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Regarding UWB (ultra wideband) radio systems for data transmission at ultra high speed using ultra broadband from 3 to 10 G, there has been an effort to put such systems into practical use. Antennas to be loaded on UWB mobile terminals are required to be compact and lightweight, to have a planar structure for easy installation, and to feature ultra broadband properties. Furthermore, such antennas are required to show fewer fluctuations in directivity when frequencies change. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-121659 describes an adaptable array antenna in which multiple antenna elements are positioned on a printed wiring board to adjust its directivity. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.